Problem: Six positive integers from a list of nine positive integers are $6, 7, 2, 4, 8, 5$. What is the largest possible value of the median of this list of nine positive integers?
Answer: If we sort the numbers, we get $2,4,5,6,7,8$. If we want to maximize the median, we should add three numbers larger than 8. This makes the median $\boxed{7}$.